kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Kyros
This timeline will hopefully serve as a guideline for the important events in Kyrosian History. It is by no means complete and I will be adding to it as I make more stuff up. Calendar There are twelve months in a year. They are: #Origin Star #Sunfire #Last Seed #Heartfire #Frostfall #Dusk's Landing #Evening Star #Morning Star #Rising Dawn #First Seed #Stormcall #Rain's Blossom Each month has thirty days divided into six five-day weeks. The days are: #Mundas #Kordas #Landas #Bandas #Kreidas The First Age *1A1: The Gods and their armies defeat the Primordial Overlords and begin the official recorded history of Kyros. *1A3: Sometime during this year it is believed that the Gods raised the Corrupted Wall to seal off the northeastern frontier of Kyros. *1A12: The Council Warship Felamon captures an Imperial merchant vessel in the Tarquor Sea and prompted a violent response from the Empire. *1A22: The two nations who were unprepared for large-scale war call the first ceasefire, but only as a buffer to rebuild and increase their militaries. *1A29: The Deva have joined the Council and the Dragonborn have joined the Empire and magic become increasingly common in Kyros. War resumes this year and continues for centuries. *1A125: The Empire begins to annex Elinhir and the Subjugation of the Dwarves begins. *1A127: The Dwarven fortress of Vermynal falls to Imperial armies. The Dwarven Liberation Front is established later the same year. *1A258: The Minotaur civilization of modern day eastern Luceana is toppled by agents of the Council States. *1A246: The legendary Eladrin hero Filomen is born. *1A278: The Etnonal Islands resist the control of the Council States. The Great Rebellion begins. *1A335: Filomen forcefully enters the Imperial Capitol and using unknown magic was able to steal several artetacts from the Temple of Bane. The Second Age *2A5: The Council States invade northeastern Feratûm in a surprise move and the Dominion Wars continue. Humans of Feratûm make infernal pacts and decimate the invading army. *2A36: After decades of struggle The Great Rebellion finally wins independence from the Council states and establishes the neutral region of the Etnonal Islands. *2A148: The town of Iondra vale is founded in Luceana *2A425: After centuries of indecisive war the Empire is finally able to launch a large-scale invasion of Luceana with the help of Privateers and Glamrung, the the mighty wyrm of the Iron Mountains. *2A427: Glamrung is slain by inhabitants of Sirion. *2A457: Errich Falkven III, the future Emperor, is born *2A494: The Githzerai, led by Húath Ratthom begin their exodus from beyond the Corrupted Wall *2A413: Ratthom is appointed to the Council of Magi *2A514: Councilman Húath Ratthom and Emporer Errich Falkven III meet and discuss terms of Armistice. The Third Age *3A13: After years of negotiation, the Armistice is finally put into full effect and both nations begin the process of reducing the size of their militaries. *3A68: Thrar Lorken II, the future Emperor, is born. *3A81: Council forces in Luceana begin to relocate families based on their race. Many of Imperial descent are forced into poverty. *3A85: The Pit Fiend Melech razes the Imperial city of Istelba. Melech is reportedly killed by the young Thrar. *3A87: Thrar Lorken II is crowned Angharadian Emperor at a moot of the noble houses and defeats a coup led by his younger brother, Kalahn. *3A98: The Imperial Battleship Ettertank sinks the Council Research Vessel Dalases after mistaking it for a council Warship. Commonly refered to as the "Dalases Incident." *3A100: Unidentified experimental airships drop bombs on the unprepared citizens of Szazar. The Empire blames the Council Navy who claim not to have even developed the technology. *3A112: The Armistice that has lasted a century is begining to dissolve. Both nations are rebuilding their militaries and occasionally there are raid into unfriendly territory, but no major military actions yet. *3A114: Heartfire 24th: The Angharad Empire breaks the tension with a daring raid on the city of Vir-Mateen, taking the Council forces completely unawares. The Council Army of Luceana is alerted to the attack by a beacon sent up from the Temple of Kord in the plunderd and soon-to-be beseiged city. ::: Frostfire 30th: After weeks of conflict, the Angharadian Invasion is halted on the plains of Suanataar. Húath Ratthom is able to meet in negotiations with Imperial diplomats.